Peugeot 504
The Peugeot 504 is a large family car manufactured by French automaker Peugeot between 1968 and 1983, with licensed production continuing until 2006.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peugeot_504# hide *1 1968 — introduction *2 1969 *3 1970 **3.1 Models *4 1973 to present *5 Mechanical configuration *6 Politics *7 WRC Victories *8 References *9 External links 1968 — introductionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=1 edit Peugeot's flagship, the 504 made its public debut on 12 September 1968 at the Paris Salon. The press launch which had been scheduled for June 1968 was at the last minute deferred by three months, and production got off to a similarly delayed start because of the political and industrial disruption which exploded across France in May 1968.[3] The 504 was a sunroof-equipped four-door saloon, introduced with a carbureted 1,796 cc four-cylinder petrol engine79 bhp (59 kW; 80 PS) with optional fuel injection. A column-mounted four-speed manual transmission was standard; a three-speed ZF 3HP12 automatic available as an upgrade. 1969http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=2 edit The 504 was European Car of the Year in 1969, praised for its styling, quality, chassis, ride, visibility, strong engine and refinement. The 504 Injection two-door coupé and two-door cabriolet were introduced at the Salon de Geneva in March 1969.[4]The engine produced the same 97 bhp (72 kW; 98 PS) of output as in the fuel-injected saloon, but the final drive ratio was slightly revised to give a slightly higher road speed of 20.6 mph (33.2 km/h) at 1,000 rpm.[4] Available models: *504 4-door saloon *504 Injection 4-door saloon *504 Injection 2-door coupé *504 Injection 2-door cabriolet 1970http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=3 edit The 504 received a new four-cylinder 1971 cc engine, rated at 96 bhp (72 kW; 97 PS) (carburated) and 104 bhp (78 kW; 105 PS) (fuel-injected), and a four-cylinder 2112 cc diesel rated at 65 bhp (48 kW; 66 PS). The 1796 cc engine remained available. In September 1970 an estate was added, featuring a higher rear roof, lengthened wheel base and solid rear axle with four coil springs. It was joined by the 7-seat "Familiale", which had all its occupants facing forward in three rows of seats. Modelshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=4 edit *504 4-door saloon *504 5-door estate *504 Injection 4-door saloon *504 Diesel 4-door saloon *504 Injection 2-door coupé *504 Injection 2-door cabriolet *504 pickup 1973 to presenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=5 edit In April 1973, because of the oil crisis Peugeot presented the 504 L. It featured a live rear axle and a smaller 1,796 cc engine rated at 79 bhp (59 kW; 80 PS) (81 bhp (60 kW; 82 PS) for Automatic). At the 1974 October Motor Show Peugeot presented a more powerful engine for the 504 coupé and cabriolet, now fitted with a 2664 cc V6 unit developed in collaboration with Volvo and Renault.[5] This was the same engine that would be used for the 604 berline, to be introduced at Geneva five months later, in March 1975.[5] The engine incorporated various innovative features such as an aluminium cylinder block, and a fuel-feed system that employed carburetors of differing type, one (type 34 TBIA) featuring a single chamber controlled directly according to the movement of the accelerator pedal, and the second being a twin chamber carburetor (type 35 CEEI) designed to operate simultaneously with the first, using a pneumatic linkage.[5] Maximum output for the 504 coupé and cabriolet fitted with this new V6 engine was given as 136 bhp (101 kW; 138 PS), supporting a top speed of 186 km/h (116 mph).[5] During 1975, the first full year of production, 2,643 of these 6 cylinder 504 coupés and cabriolet were produced, which was considered a respectable number, although dwarfed by the 236,733 4 cylinder 504 "berlines" (saloons/sedans) and "breaks" (estates/station wagons) produced by Peugeot in France in the same year.[5] Following launch of the six cylinder cars, the four cylinder versions of the coupé and cabriolet 504s were delisted: they returned to the showrooms in 1978 in response, it was reported, to customer demand.[5] At the Paris Motor Show of October 1976 the option of an enlarged diesel engine was introduced. The stroke of 83 mm (3.3 in) remained the same as that of the existing 2,112 cc diesel motor, but for the larger engine the bore was increased to 94 mm (3.7 in), giving an overall 2,304 cc along with an increase in claimed power output from 65 to 70 bhp (48 to 52 kW; 66 to 71 PS).[6] The 2,112 cc diesel engine would also find its way into the Ford Granada since Ford did not at the time produce a sufficient volume of diesel sedans in this class to justify the development of their own diesel engine. Peugeot 504 production in Europe was pruned back in 1979 with the launch of the Peugeot 505, and the last European example rolled off the production line in 1983, although the pick up version continued in production, and was available in Europe until 1993. Chinese production of the 504 pickup (more information below) only ceased in 2009. The 505 shared most of the Peugeot 504 mechanical parts, similarly to the Peugeot 604 and Talbot Tagora.[citation needed] More than three million 504s were produced in Europe, ending in 1983. Manufacturing continued in Nigeria and Kenya until 2006, utilising the Peugeot knock down kits. Kenya production was 27,000 units and the car remained on sale to 2007, being described as "King of the African road".[7] Egypt also had its own production facilities. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_RA.jpgRedesigned Argentinian version of the 504 The car was assembled in various countries, under license of Peugeot. In Australia it was assembled by Peugeot's arch-rivalRenault, and sold through Renault Australia's dealer network. The Peugeot 504 is also one of the most common vehicles employed as a bush taxi in Africa. In China, the 504 was produced until 2009 in pickup form, with a four-door crew cab combination fitted, on an extended estate platform. These were built byGuangzhou Peugeot Automobile Company. The Peugeot 504 was also produced in Argentina until 1999 by Sevel in El Palomar near Buenos Aires, in sedan, estate[8] and pickup forms. The pickup was manufactured in single and double cab with payload of over 1 tonne (1.300 kg ) from 1983-1997, and exported mainly to bordering countries.[8] In 1991 the later models were slightly restyled at the front and rear, with the lamps and bumpers changing design.[9] These cars were also given a new interior. Argentinian 504s offered the 1,971 cc petrol four-cylinder, or the 2,304 cc diesel.[9] The French company Dangel also produced Peugeot approved four-wheel drive Break (estate/station wagon) and pickup models. Its engines and suspension were used in later models of the Paykan, the Iranian version of the Hillman Hunter. Mechanical configurationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=6 edit The car was rear-wheel drive, with longitudinally mounted engines, canted over to bring a lower bonnet line to the styling. Manual or Automatic transmission was offered. The suspension system consisted of MacPherson struts and coil springs at the front and with either semi-trailing arms with coil springs or coil springs and live axle at the rear. The station wagon and most of non European versions used an unusual torque tube layout with huge suspension travel, and great strength, meant that the 504 was suited to rough road conditions, and the car proved extremely reliable in conditions found in Africa, Asia, Australia and the like. Pickup versions were available with a live axle. The car used disc brakes at the front, and either disc brakes or drum brakes at the rear, depending on the model. The steering was a rack and pinion system. The Peugeot 504 was widely available with diesel engines and an automatic transmission option, which was a rare combination at the time. Engines were of the Indenor design and included 1948 cc, 2112 cc, and a 2304 cc. The Indenor engine was also used in the Peugeot 403, Peugeot 404, Peugeot 505, Peugeot 604, Peugeot J7,Peugeot J9, Peugeot P4, Ford Sierra, Ford Granada, Talbot Tagora, Mahindra Jeep, Leyland DAF 400, Cournil 4x4/UMM 4x4 Cournil, UMM 4x4, Belgian-assembled Scaldia-Volga M21,M22, M24D (GAZ-21, GAZ-24), Opel Blitz and for marine application. There were two petrol engines available in Europe, a 1796 cc and 1971 cc. The latter was also available with Kugelfischer mechanical fuel injection, first available on the earlier Peugeot 404. Gearboxes were either the BA7, four-speed manual or ZF three-speed automatic. Later pickup trucks in Europe gained a fifth gear. Export market vehicles had different variations available. Starting 1980, a sporty version of the 504 was available, it had a 1997 cc engine rated at 128 hp (95 kW) and mated to the BA 7/4 gearbox. It had a live axle and adjustable suspension. Very few were produced. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_saloon.jpg 504 saloon *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_Break_1978.jpg Peugeot 504 Break *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_Coupe_1978.jpg 504 coupé *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1972_Peugeot_504_GL_cabriolet_(2011-11-17)_01.jpg 504 cabriolet *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1972_Peugeot_504_GL_cabriolet_(2011-11-17)_02.jpg 504 cabriolet *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_02.jpg Peugeot 504 rallyes africains *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_truck.jpg Peugeot 504 truck *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_Familiale_(1).jpg 1976 Peugeot 504 Familiale front *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peugeot_504_Familiale_(3).jpg 1976 Peugeot 504 Familiale rear Politicshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=7 edit In 1976, the Government of Sri Lanka purchased a large number of Peugeot 504s for use of dignitaries attending the 5th Non Aligned Movement summit in Colombo.[10] In November 2010. Iranian state television announced Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad was to auction off his 1977 Peugeot 504 to raise money for charity. The car is white with a sky-blue interior, and has covered only 37,000 km since new.[11] The political significance of the car being a 504 is that it was used as a working-class status symbol to draw electoral support from the less well-off during the 2005 presidential campaign.[12][13] The money earned from the sale at international auction is to be donated to the Mehr housing project, a network of cooperatives that provides affordable housing for low-income families.[14][15] Soon after being put on auction in January 2011, a bid of $1 million was received from "an Arab country". When the auction closed in March 2011, the final bid was $2.5 million.[16] WRC Victorieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peugeot_504&action=edit&section=8 edit : Category:1968 introductions